


My baby brother

by booksparks05



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Botherly relationship, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksparks05/pseuds/booksparks05
Summary: I found an image and based this off it.





	My baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a small story that is based on an image I found on Pinterest. It broke my heart and at the same time filled it so completely that I was on the brink of sobbing my heart and soul out because Loki is still my favourite Marvel character.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was there for what felt like hours, kneeling, sobbing over my little baby brother’s body. I hugged him to my chest and prayed to whoever listens to the prayers of gods that my wonderful, little baby brother was safe and happy, and in Valhalla, though I knew it was impossible, immortals do not go to Valhalla, it simply did not happen.

I wasn’t aware of how time passed, it was fluid and harsh. Then, after eons, or was it only minutes, I heard something.

“Thor, we need to go.” It was Jane, my mortal lover. She was next to me and asking me to go with her, but where to? There should not be anywhere or anything to go to, for the spirit of the world had just left, with my beautiful, little baby brother.

“I cannot leave him, my baby brother, he will be afraid,” I whispered before turning to her and saying in a raspy voice, “he was afraid of the dark, you know? As a child he would not sleep unless the light was on or I was with him, it was ridiculous. Now, I would give anything to go back.”

Jane smiled before speaking, “When I was three my parents had another child, they named him Jordan and he was the biggest rebel I have ever known. Anyway, when he was twelve he was diagnosed with cancer, I don’t remember what type but they said one, maybe two years to live. But, instead of letting that affect him, he just kept going. Didn’t tell his friends, girlfriend, teachers, no one found out. Then, when he was fifteen his body gave up fighting. Mom was telling him goodnight one night and the next day, he didn’t wake up. He was afraid of silence. He was always making noises because to him, silence was deafening. Tell me something else?”

The corner of my lip turned up as I tried to imagine this child, rebellious and brave, true to his friends and family, I couldn’t do it. Once it would have been easy but now, no. “I made a promise.” And I sink into the memory.

 

* * *

 

I woke and there was whimpers from across the room, where my brother’s bed was. I took my red blanket, my favourite one, and carried it to the other side of the room to the emerald green curtains that hid my brother’s bed from sight. I moved the drapery to the side and climb onto the bed, already tall for my age. 

There curled in the middle of the bed was the crying form of my little brother’s body.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” I asked, desperate to know why I was woken and why my brother was crying.

”It doesn’t matter, go back to sleep, _my King_.” I sighed, father had told us that one day I would be king and Loki had been waspish ever since.

”Father shouldn’t have told us that. We are hardly ten yet.” I muttered under my breath, with a bit of contempt and huge amounts of exasperation.

”You think?” He snapped.

”Well anyway, that wasn’t the original question, the original question was what was the dream, and do you wan’t to borrow my blanket,” I said, heaving my blanket up so he can see it properly, "It will keep you safe, and warm."

Loki smiled and gave a small nod of the head, "Yes please, Thor." So I clambered across the mattress to him and draped the blanket over his shoulders.

"I know you well enough to know you won't tell me anything, but what ever happened in your dream, Loki, I swear, it wasn't real. It won’t happen, and if you are scared, I will protect you, I promise. You will be safe with me, always and forever.” I said as I tucked him in, like any good sibling would do.

 

* * *

 

 

“I promised to protect him and I have failed.” I started to sob again, “I promise, Loki, you will never be disrespected again. I will fight all future battles of mine in your honour.”

Jane quickly stepped behind me and took my cloak off my shoulders and stepped back to my side, handing me the cloak, “Tuck him in, like any good sibling would do.”

I mutely took the cloak from her hands and tucked him in, safe and sound, as he should still have been. Then, standing up, I took Jane’s hand in my considerably larger one and lent in to her enough to take support but not to much, so I didn’t accidentally crush her, and we walked back to the ship that brought us here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry as much as I did? Hope you liked it. I gotta go cry in a corner (and continue my other story and continue reading ‘Allegent’, please no spoilers).  
> Love and hugs!


End file.
